Four or Two
Art by Mee Prolouge A small, and pretty hivewing watched from behind her mothers legs, as the tribes clashed in the sky, she always admired the beautiful colored leafwings, and frowned as they fell from the sky, "momma why are the plant dragons falling?", "well honey, they dont want to join us", "why do they have to" she inquired", Her mother opened her mouth to say somthing but shrugged. The little Hivewing annoyed snuck away from her mother, and flew to her favorite tree, she landed, and found herself face to face with a small leafwing. "Im so sorry, its just i can't find my momma, and daddy is asleep with his eyesa open, and, and" the leafwing burst into tears, and Caliph ran up to her "its ok", she wrapped her wings around her, hugging her, sh whispers "you will be all right, well find your momma together". Chapter One Caliph scoffed, "Calla lift your chin, I didn't buy you to look depressed". Calla cringed, and lifted her chin, walking alongside the regal Hivewing, she sighed. Caliph stopped, and looked at the chunky leather halter around her chest, she made a disgusted face, and cut it off, "much better". Caliph weaved through the crowd with Calla at her tail. Arriving at a huge house, Caliph walked to the door and snapped, two silkwings heave the doors open, A tall green Silkwing greeted them, she was middle-aged, and had a graceful aura of power and grace, she looked up at her, and a small flash of a smile crossed her face, she stepped aside letting us in. Caliph walked up a beautifully carved wooden staircase. Calla passed her hand along the rim, "I thought all the wood was gone?!" Caliph winked "It is". Following Her up the staircase, Calla admired the georgous hime. Walking into a dressing room, Caliph grabbed an intricate halter and fitted it on my chest, it was so beautiful, with swirls of opal, and rare gems in it, the chain itself had a shimmering opal sheen to it, Caliph took a head pice that matched, and draped it over her head, adding a bracelet, along with a tail band. She stepped back to examine me, "Perfect". She waved her hand and said "go look in the mirror, see how you look, we are going to a party tonight". Calla nodded very confused, and waited for the hivewing to exit the room, she breathed a sigh, and walked to the reflective mirror, watching her adornments gleam, and catch the light, her naturally shiny scales were glossy, and the delicate jewelry looked so beautiful, she frowned, This is why I was separated from my family because I was pretty. She sighed, and from behind her someone said, "You look amazing" She turned to see the tall silkwing from the door, and said, "thank you, but I am still very unsure what she wants me for, I'm only four", The tall silkwing scoffed, and said, "That is precisely why you are young and carefree, you have beauty and youth on your side, she won't admit it, but watching the queen stamp out all the beauty on this continent, saddened her deeply, so she collects beautiful things, and preserves them, it's like a sanctuary", "she will let you explore when you return, but for now please be grateful, and sincere." Calla, nodded, and without thinking, she hugged the silkwing, and walked out to Caliph. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Content (Indigoxfathom)